Thunder
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: "Are you afraid of thunder?" "No, just the noise," "You know what thunder is, don't you?" "Of course, it...has something to do with the air."' For justkeeptyping! Review? Hope y'all like it! Jara! One-shot! I don't own HOA, the characters, Top Hat, or the Thunder Theory from Top Hat.


**Hey, how's it going? Everyone doing alright? Yeah? Okay. **

**This is dedicated to justkeeptyping because...I DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP! ;-;**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jerome Clarke ascended the steps, standing in the entry of the gazebo, tossing the big, blue and white umbrella into the bushes, and sliding his hands into his front pants pockets. He watched silently as Mara Jaffray cried softly on the bench.

"Hey, Jaffray, what's up?" he asked casually, advancing until he was a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here? Go away." she coughed, rubbing her bloodshot, brown eyes.

"I can't actually, I dropped my umbrella and it's filled with water. Also, I don't want to." he smirked, blonde fringe falling over his forehead.

"And why is that?" she asked, standing and stepping before him confidently. But Jerome could see it in her eyes, she was nervous, and it took a split-second of anger to make her stand up to him. She was having second thoughts and she was going to break again.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well, first, you're sitting in the middle of a deserted gazebo, in the middle of the park, as it's pouring down rain. And second, Mick just broke your heart. Again. I'm guessing that's the reason why you're sad and irritable?"

Mick had broken up with her again, wanting to date Amber again, but the blonde had chosen to stay loyal to Alfie and didn't except his proposal of a date.

"That's all? You just wanted to check up on me?"

"Well, yeah, I wanted to rescue you."

"No thank you, I prefer to be in distress." Mara said stubbornly.

"Alright then…" Jerome muttered, never taking his eyes off her.

She stayed quiet and stood there awkwardly. She gasped when thunder cracked loudly over their heads and she ran to Jerome for comfort. She hugged him and his arms immediately wrapped around her before she pulled away and licked her lips, stepping away.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Jerome asked. **(Read the A/N at the end!)**

"No, just the noise," Mara replied shyly, walking back over to the bench.

"You know what thunder is, don't you?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, it…has something to do with the air." She finished lamely, sitting down on the bench. It wasn't like Mara Jaffray to forget something she had learned in school but her brain wasn't functioning properly at that moment.

Jerome held back a laugh and smiled softly, shaking his head. "No. You see, when a clumsy little cloud from here meets a fluffy little cloud from there, he billows toward her, she scurries away, and he scuds right up to her." he smirked, sitting down and scooting closer to her until she was stopped by the wooden arm. "She cries a little, and there you have your shower. He comforts her. They spark. There's the lightning. They kiss. Thunder."

Thunder cracked again and Mara jumped, glaring at the tall blonde.

"Are you going to start singing _Isn't This A Lovely Day_? Because I am not going to dance with you."

Jerome grinned and looked at his lap as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I knew you'd catch onto that. But it's true."

"What do you mean?"

"Mick hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?" Jerome said, watching her dry eyes water, and a tear slip down her cheek, before she wiped it away harshly. "It's okay, Mara," He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

Mara nearly jumped when she felt an electric shock run through her body at the contact, just as lightning flashed across the sky. She looked up into his blue eyes and licked her lips as he swooped in and kissed her, cupping the back of her neck, thunder booming around them, but Mara didn't notice. She pushed more into the kiss, loving the new feeling of someone kissing her. It was special and passionate and loving, things that she never had felt in Mick's kisses.

Jerome pulled back and chuckled. "See?"

"Yep," she nodded.

Jerome took a deep breath and let go of her hand, standing. "See you around, Jaffray."

Mara shot out of her seat, heart rate accelerating. Why was he leaving? "You're not a rebound, Jerome."

Jerome froze on the steps and looked back at her with a shocked expression stamped on his handsome face. Without another thought, he strode toward her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, crashing his lips into hers in a slow, tender kiss. He threaded his long fingers into her soft, black hair and her arms slithered around his neck, tugging him impossibly closer.

"So, you're not afraid of thunder anymore?" he asked as they broke apart reluctantly when the need for air became too strong.

"Nope," she grinned, shaking her head and pulling him into a hug.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close, letting the drizzling rain calm him as she let his fast beat heart do the same.

* * *

**Does anyone know what movie that was from? Top Hat! With Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers! I love them so much! I suggest looking up that movie, it's awesome! **

**Special Message: So, can y'all do me a major favor? Well, actually this is more than just about me, it's about you, and the HOA fanfic archive as well! The fabulous justkeeptyping, or Jasmine, is losing her ability to write HOA fanfics, especially Jara fanfics! Let's help her out, yeah? Read her stories and review, PM her and support her, write and dedicate stories to her, everything! I know, this may seem kinda weird, but you all know what I'm talking about. She is so amazing at writing! Most especially HOA and Jara! Please help! Thank you!**

**Review? And vote the poll, even if you don't watch Teen Titans, just pick the two characters that sound the most interesting! :P**

_**God made him who had no sin to be sin for us, so that in him we might become the righteousness of God. -2 Corinthians 5:21**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
